


No Mess

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Steve Harrington, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy and Steve having sex on a couch.-"No, no we'll ruin the sofa." Steve complains with a whine when Billy seats himself naked on the couch, knees spread, hard leaking cock on display."I'll just have to come inside of you then." Billy says with a leer, like that was not already the plan, tongue licking over his teeth as he pats at one of his thick thighs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	No Mess

**No Mess**

"No, no we'll ruin the sofa." Steve complains with a whine when Billy seats himself naked on the couch, knees spread, hard leaking cock on display.

"I'll just have to come inside of you then." Billy says with a leer, like that was not already the plan, tongue licking over his teeth as he pats at one of his thick thighs.

"Billy." Steve complains with a pout even as he teeters closer, his own dick smearing precum against his belly swaying as he moves. It is red and glistening, angry and swollen from being neglected for hours.

"Come one princess I'll be real careful." Billy promises, waits till Steve comes a little closer to snatch his hand and pull him down. Steve wriggles in Billy's lap skin warm and hot, the air off with all the windows open, there had been a breeze this morning but it had given up hours ago. "Isn't this better pretty boy." Billy coos as their dicks press together, mouth catching the soft groan that escapes Steve as he ruts a little harder against Billy.

"Billllyyy." Steve whines a little desperate, Billy has not let him come yet, made him hold off while he used his mouth, then again while Billy ate him out, Steve's thighs around his face as he got him soaking wet against the ledge of the pool, fingering him open around his tongue. Billy had climbed out of the pool and made Steve hold his cheeks apart while he stroked himself till he shot his load all over Steve’s spread cheeks and in his wet waiting hole. Had pressed it all in and still made Steve wait for Billy to be hard again, keeping his pretty boy on edge cock hard and leaking and ready to burst.

"Please, Billy." Steve always looks so pretty when he is driven to beg, not that he is ever not pretty. There is just something ethereal about him when his eyes shine sweetly from desperation, skin flushed and breath panting, gasping, for what Billy will always give him, exactly what he needs.

"I've got you pretty boy." Billy promises kissing him hard as he slides three fingers into Steve's already stretched hole, more to tease than any actual need for stretching. Not after he worked Steve over so well just a short while ago. 

Steve moans into Billy's mouth as those fingers just keep pressing in and out of him. Billy cannot help himself, loves this, loves pushing Steve and presses his pinky in along with his other fingers. Slow and easy till it pops in and Steve is moaning into his mouth, hands clawing and clenching at Billy's shoulders.

"Fuck." Steve pants with a groan when Billy releases his mouth forehead beaded with sweat as he presses it to Billy's shoulder panting.

"Too much?" Billy asks hand stilling just in case.

"Yes, no, fuck no. No." Steve shakes his head with a little half delirious laugh teeth nipping at the skin of Billy's collar bone.

"Good." Billy grins tongue out as he thrusts his fingers in a little deeper biting at the skin of Steve's neck. Steve knees and pants against Billy whining when Billy gets a tight grip on his dick to keep him from coming.

"Billy." Steve is practically crying, eyes filled to the brim just one push away from falling over. Billy licks his lips in anticipation.

"Soon baby, I promise." Steve pouts breath stuttery as Billy continues to work him over with his fingers.

"Please." Steve whimpers after a few more minutes of Billy's fingers sliding in and out of him. "Billy please." Billy's dick jumps as a tear hits his skin, loves when Steve gets this far gone, loves taking him there. Steve whines when Billy's hands leave him.

It is just for a second and then those long thick fingers are back at his hole wet with lube and pressing in. Billy's other hand tilts Steve's face up so he can kiss and lick over his wet cheeks. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna give you what you need." Billy catches Steve's lips hungry. Billy pulls his fingers free and raises Steve by the hips so he can slide into him. 

Steve groans biting into the meat of Billy's shoulder as Billy presses his hips down, the slow slide the best sort of torture. Billy stays still for a long time after Steve is fully seated, waits hands petting across the knobs of Steve's spine. Waits till Steve's hips are rocking, breath panting against Billy's flesh as he works himself up.

Billy lets Steve raise his hips and drop back down at his own pace a few times groaning before taking over. Steve whines as Billy holds him where he wants him and sets a slow pace, languid, shifting hips and shallow thrusts. Steve cries out when Billy thrusts sharply pressing hard into his prostate before once again taking up that slow pace.

"Stop teasing." Steve whines face buried in Billy neck, the skin wet from both sweat and frustrated tears. 

Billy pets up his spine, hands curling over his shoulders. "Whatever you want you get princess." Billy whispers all husk before setting a punishing pace. He puts Steve where he wants him and holds him there, not that Steve is trying to get away nearly limp in Billy's hold taking everything given to him. Steve moans and shouts against Billy's neck teeth biting into the soft flesh there spurring Billy on. 

Billy gets lost in the sound of Steve and the drum beat of flesh slapping flesh. Billy is getting close again but he needs Steve to come first, has made him wait so long for it. "Do you want to cum for me baby?" Billy croons in Steve's ear nipping sharply at the flushed skin.

"Yes, please Billy, please." The words are sobbed against Billy’s shoulder as he noses against Steve's wet cheek biting softly at the meat."Billlyy." Billy loves it when Steve say his name like a plea, when other words just are not enough, Steve manages to say his name like a thousand different things.

"I'll always take care of you." Billy whispers a promise deeper than the here and now. Slides his hands to the curve of Steve's back and to his neck, pushes Steve back from his shoulder, forces him to arch his back and lean away as Billy continues to thrust up into him changing the angle. Tears are falling freely, desperate, Steve's hands clutching uselessly at Billy as he gasps and moans and lets himself be moved.

It does not take much, Billy slides his hand from Steve’s neck down his stomach. Slow, a miss match to the pace he has set. Hand sinking low, low, lower. Steve whimpers when Billy finally has his hand on his dick again, firm practiced strokes in the exact way Steve likes best. Almost, it is almost enough.

"Billyy!" Steve cries out begging for permission, Billy speeds his pace up that much more.

"Fuck, cum for me princess, want to see you." That is all Steve needs to get there body going tight like a bow as he shoots his seed over Billy's hands and his own stomach. Billy strokes him through it, messy cum dripping over them splashing onto Billy's tight stomach.

Billy feels Steve clench around him impossibly tight. Steve whines, too much, Billy only relents to pull them chest to chest, Steve's cum smearing between them as he captures his mouth in a hungry messy kiss. Then Billy is cumming, he makes sure Steve's ass is flush with his thighs as he empties into him. He holds Steve down as he whines, squirming, always so breathy and desperate when Billy's cock is shooting into him. 

Steve's cock gives an appreciative little jump but it cannot muster more than that, not after finally coming. Steve falls limp and pliant against Billy breath sending goose flesh pricking over Billy’s arms. "You did so good pretty boy, always so good for me." Billy praises pets at Steve's hair as he shivers nuzzling into Billy's neck trying to hide his no doubt blushing face. Always blushes when Billy starts with the honey sweet words.

"Need you to keep being good for me, tighten up so nothing gets on the couch, can you do that?" Steve makes a displeased noise as Billy starts to pull out but he clenches, some cum still dribbles out. Billy is quick to rise as cum drips onto his thighs moving his arm under Steve's ass to catch anything else that tries to escape. He lifts Steve easily, who tightens his arms around Billy's neck and his legs around Billy's waist. 

"Did we make a mess?" Steve mumbles against Billy's shoulder when he is halfway up the stairs.

"Nah, not this time princess." Billy says kissing at Steve's cheek when he turns his face up from Billy's shoulder into his neck.

"Good." Steve slurs sleepy, Billy is not surprised, he is more surprised Steve is awake at all after Billy finally let him cum.

"You did real good baby." Billy purrs pushing into Steve's room. Steve makes a noise half way between a protest and pleased, too out of it by this point to flush at the praise or fuss at Billy to stop even as he enjoys it.

"Let's take a nap, then I'll clean you up and give you a rub down. You'll like that." Billy says soft and easy against Steve's hair as he lowers them to the bed. Steve hums against him not a real answer for most but one Billy understands. Steve will let Billy do whatever he wants because Billy always makes sure Steve gets what he wants eventually.

"Sleep princess." Billy has cum drying on his arm and more is trying to escape Steve as Billy arranges him. As soon as both of them are in a comfortable position Billy trails his fingers down Steve's spine, between his cheeks and into his leaking hole making sure nothing else will escape. Steve squirms before settling again, breath hot against Billy's collar bone. They are sticking together in the heat and it is kind of gross, they have worked up a sweat and Steve is definitely going to complain about the sheets when he regains consciousness.

Billy doesn't really care about any of that though, happy to have Steve in his arms worn out and peaceful.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
